


peacekeeper

by RRHand



Series: forevermore. [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Gimli, F/F, Fem!Gigolas, Female Gimli, Female Gimli (Son of Glóin), Female Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Female Legolas Greenleaf, Female Legolas Greenleaf, Genderbending, I used greys anatomy as source on how hospitals work, Matriarch Gimli, Med Student Legolas Greenleaf, Mob Boss Gimli (Son of Glóin), Modern Era, Organized Crime, fem!Gimli, fem!Legolas, so don't take this too seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRHand/pseuds/RRHand
Summary: Gimli is shot down in a church, out of all places. Lucky for her, Legolas is the doctor in on duty in the emergency room.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: forevermore. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969705
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	peacekeeper

**Author's Note:**

> hello y'all! a fem!gigolas because there isn't enough content for them! hope you guys enjoy it!

_Peacekeeper take your time  
_ _Wait for the dark of night  
_ _Soon all the suns will rise  
_ _Peacekeeper don't tell why_  
_Don't be afraid to fight  
_ _Love is the sweet surprise_

She’s shot down in a church, out of all places. It’s not the part where she gets two slugs in the chest that fucks her up - no, that comes with the job of being the matriarch of a crime syndicate - but that it happens in a church. _No one respects anything anymore_. Sure, the fact that it is the priest that pulled a shotgun from under the altar is a surprise, but what hurts her pride the most - what makes shame churn in her belly - is her mother sitting next to her on the bench. Mizim is on her right side, close to Gim, and could’ve, very easily, been the one to get shot, instead of Gimli.

A second after the priest takes the shots he is down, Gim’s cousins and uncles putting the offender on the ground, but it is too late. Gimli’s already on the floor, grasping at the front of the vest of the three-piece suit she is wearing. She curses internally, it sucks to clean blood from gray clothes. Her mother is right next to her, applying pressure on the wounds and screaming for someone to call an ambulance.

Considering everything, the ambulance gets there quickly. Not that Gimli is all that aware of the minutes ticking by as she bleeds out on the dirty floor of a church, as her focus is on her mother and on her two cousins that are doing everything they could to buy her some time. Fíli’s blond hair is falling in her face as he leans over her and presses down in the wound closest to her throat while Kíli is on her left side trying to stop the other hole in her chest from killing her.

Some time - that could’ve been two minutes or two hours, she couldn’t tell - later, the paramedics are shooing her relatives out of the way, putting a tube down her throat and loading her into the truck. She would get to the hospital and get better - better enough to hear her mother’s rant about the life her family led. __I refuse to die in the ridiculous small ambulance__ , she thought and passed out.

_****** _

Legolas’ shift had been pretty shitty so far. The first thing was innocuous, really, she had just forgotten her hair tie and hadn’t any lying around in her purse, so she just borrowed one and moved along. But then she and Tauriel fought and she got kicked out of her case for suggesting her attending might not be completely correct in her assessment and got assigned to the ER on a sunday morning, a notoriously slow day.

So yeah, you could say Legolas was a little pissed as she stalked the ER rooms making sure everything was in order and all the patients were taken care of. But that was before info came in of a victim of a shooting four minutes out. Then the ER did the most magical thing: it came alive.

“Alright, someone get Dr. Meeds in here! Tell OR 2 to be ready for us, as soon as they’re touching down, we’re going straight there. I need a team ready now!” Legolas orders as she puts on gloves and the rest of the protective clothing with the other two interns that are shadowing her.

“They’re here! Let’s go.” She runs towards the double doors that lead to the ambulance bay as they unload the gurney with the patient.

The victim is a short but broad woman with fiery-red hair full of intricate braids. She’s wearing a - what her daughter-of-a-clothes-designer eyes could identify as high-end - beautiful gray three-piece that probably cost two or three months of Leg’s salary. She’s breathtaking, in Legolas’ opinions, even with a tube down her throat and blood-soaked. The paramedic begins to relay the details as they start to get the gurney inside.

“32-year-old female, two gun wounds in the upper and side chest, in and out of consciousness, blood pressure is getting lower by the second, her left lung is close to collapse and she’s gonna need a chest tube soon.”

Legolas and her team pass the woman to the hospital’s gurney right as Dr. Meeds appears in the ER.

“People, the OR is ready, let’s go!” He screams and gets the elevator open for them. They go.

_******_

When Gimli opens her eyes again, it’s because someone is talking loudly and there’s a bombshell blonde in front of her. To be fair, the woman is at the end of the bed Gimli is laid on and isn’t really a bombshell blonde. Her hair is closer to white than Gim is used to, there are dark bags under her eyes and the dark blue scrubs don’t really do much for her slender figure - she’s stunning.

But there’s definitely someone loudly saying something in a voice that is not appropriate indoors. Being a male voice just grates on Gimli’s nerves even more.

“... completely absurd! That kind of behaviour is not acceptable! It doesn’t matter if you think I’m wrong, you keep your mouth shut!”

Exploiting the fact that there isn’t a tube down her throat anymore, she turns her head a bit to the right and talks directly to the tall, dark and handsome asshole doctor that is speaking down to the blonde.

“In my presence,” she says hoarsely, startling both of them. “men don’t raise their voices.”

The doctor stares at her, surprised, but the other doctor is quick on her feet and soon is putting a glass of water in front of Gimli’s lips and helping her sit up to drink it.

“Oh, Miss Durin, we’re glad you’re awake,” the man says in a lower but still condescending tone, not-acknowledging her warning.

The blonde helps Gimli lean back on her pillows in a more dignified position and then takes a few steps back. Her scrubs are a lighter tone than the man’s, the redhead notices.

“We were discussing the matter of your recovery from now on, as you...” he keeps on talking, but Gimli interrupts him.

“Where’s my family?”

“Right outside, in the waiting room.” It’s the blonde that answers. Her voice is a delight, light and airy but not overly nasally. _Oh oh_. What the fuck is she doing, waxing poetic about some girl’s voice? _Shit_.

Gim puts on her most alluring smile. “Thanks, pretty doctor.”

She’d normally go for “pretty girl” or “doll”, but imagined that it didn’t hurt to acknowledge the woman’s probable position and by the glint of pride in her smile, Gim is right. She turns to the man.

“Well, then,” she keeps her voice down, her throat complaining of exertion after the traumatic experience of having a tube down it. “you can take your annoying and inappropriate outdoor voice and go tell them I’m awake. Whatever information I have to know, Doc here,” she motions to the blonde. “can tell me.”

He starts to protest, but Gimli does a shooing motion with her hand and clicks her tongue and he goes, dragging his feet and grumbling under his breath, but he goes.

“So,” she turns to the blonde, who is looking surprised to the door. “You can start telling me your name, how about that?” Her charm is on.

The blonde smiles and looks to her feet, her hands fidgeting.

“Miss, I must warn you that I’m only a resident, I’m not an attending yet. Dr. Meeds might be more capable of dealing with any kind of doubts you have.” Her gray eyes lock into Gim’s and damn, Gimli wants to rail this femme, but she will settle for a coffee.

“It’s okay, doctor, but if you don’t give me a name I’m gonna fall into temptation and start calling you doll,” she winks and the blonde blushes a pretty red.

“It’s Dr. Greenleaf. Legolas Greenleaf,” Legolas says around a smile.

“Legolas,” Gim tries it out and likes the way it tastes on her tongue. “Alright, one more thing before we get into medical stuff: how do you feel about a date, darling? Maybe we could drink some coffee, huh?”

Legolas turns pink from head to toe, but grins.

“Miss Durin, it...” she starts, but doesn’t go very far.

“Gimli, it’s Gimli. Or Gim, for family.”

“Oh, very well,” she resumes. “Gimli, it is improper for a doctor to go on a date with a patient.” But she’s still smiling, so Gimli takes that as a win.

“I’m not gonna be your patient forever, am I?”

“At least, for a couple more days.”

“And that means you’re gonna give me your number so I can call you when I’m out of here?” she asks, red eyebrows risen in expectation.

Legolas tsks and, finally, opens a big smile. “Maybe, let’s see how you fare in here,” she winks. “I wouldn’t mind a gorgeous redhead that isn’t my patient treating me to coffee.”

“Oh,” Gimli laughs. “I guess I'm just gonna have to recover then, huh?”

Gimli gets an _I guess so_ and a pretty laughter for her troubles and, a few days later, a slip of paper with a number in elegant writing.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! kudos and comments are super welcome! if you enjoy my work, please consider supporting me! see you guys next time!


End file.
